pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's World Adventure
Plot The Our world adventure is named into parts. Our World adventure (Phineas and Ferb's version) Part 1: The Amercian-Japnese Fight The film starts at the Verlean house where Florence's cousins from Japan, which as a result looks like them, but with black hair (Fumi is to Patrica, Fuji is to Florence, and Daitaro is to Adam) Then Phineas and Ferb give them a tour of the town which makes Fumi and Fuji confused thinking that their copying their country. Then at dinner they think they've gone to far when they have sushi for dinner and think they should tell the emperor when they returned from Japan. Part 2: The Race Begins The next day Patrica and Florence rush to Phineas and Ferb's backyard to ask them to do something then they along with Candace, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, and The Reguird orphans decide to bet Fumi and Fuji to go around the world in 6 days. Then they do and have a hot-air balloon race to see who gets to Japan first. Then they begin the race and while Traveling around the world ''is playing the kids are shown traveling to Canada, Mexico, Brazil, and Antartica. Then were trying to get to Greenland when they are caught in a lighting storm and their balloon is hit by a lighting bolt and they get stranded in Samoa. Part 3: Samoan Diaster Then as they struggle for a survival while Daphene, Carls, and Sally are caught in a rope trap that sends Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Patrica, Florence, and Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, and Katie ran to rescue them while Candace, Holly, and Milly stay behind to repair the hot-air balloon. Then when they reach the rope the orphans are trapped in all of them get surrounded by a Samoan tribe which reveals to be girls wearng tattred blue skirts & turquios sashes to be used as bras and paint on their faces then take them captive and are locked in a cage forced to wear clothes similar to theirs. Then they are taken to their leader Yitzhak (who's real name is Issac) who falls in love with Patrica however before the girls can demanded to sacrifice them the kids ask why they are here then they both tell his backstory. Then before they can again sacrifice he takes Patrica as his queen and Florence as her personal assistant and assigns the rest as the queen's personal slaves, but the girls plan to sacrifice them since The Fireside Girls are with them then Isabella finds out that their really The Waterfront Girls then they tell their backstory. Issac demanded to resign then he realizes he shouldn't had done that then all of them are seen tied to stakes and are surrounded by firewood while The Waterfronts are trying to burn them. Then they see that Candace, Milly, Holly, and Ginger fixed the airplane with detached airplane parts including the Waterfront girls' and they are rescued climbing the rope and Issac tags along with them. parts coming soon Fight for our landmarks (Perry's version) soon Songs *Traveling around the world *Roam *Making a Run *Quirky Workry Song (this time using Japanese music and language) Running gags The "Too Young line" Fumi: Aren't you too American to make sushi? Phineas: Umm...Fumi it doesn't matter really Ferb's Line TBA Florence's line TBA Whatcha doin'? said by Isabella Perry's entrance in the lair Memorable quotes soon End Credits Our World adventure Fight for our landmarks Background information *This was released on DVD on June 6th 2 months after the TV broadcasting *Roam was also sang in Phineas and Ferb 2: the Ferbquel, but the scene was only seen in the extended version *During the begging of the episode Patrica wears a red tank top and a white tennis skirt with light pink tights and Florence her Fireside Girls uniform, but with out her berret and sash and with periwinkle tights and they both are wearing mary-janes *info needed Continuity *4th time they did a project twice the others we're the time machine, the rollercoaster, and *Fumi, Fuji, and Daitaro are Fredrick, Franz, and Celias' oppisite gender counterparts the movie's also a sequel to Foreign takeover. *Buttons makes a brief appearance when Fumi and Fuji we're trying to feed it to their pet snake, but Patrica takes it away from them. *Daphene, Carls, and Sally re-appear. *It was mentioned that The Traveling Around the World in a Series of Massive Explosions patch was replaced with The Traveling around the World, but make it back alive patch (A Fireside story) *??? Time the went to a foreign country besides England (Australian Bongio) Allusions *The Chipmunk Adventure:Some of the plot is a spoof of the 1987 film. Traveling around the world and Making a run is spoofs of Off to see the world and Diamond dolls. *coming ahead Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire asDr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Drew Barrymore as Patrica *Camilla and Rebecca Rosso as Florence/ Madison Spicefire (Waterfront version of Adyson) *Lisa Michelson as Fumi /Regina (Waterfront version of Ginger) *Nozomi Ōhashi as Fuji *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Troy Baker as Adam *Dakota Fanning as Daphene/Tilly (Waterfront version of Milly) *Jimmy Bennett as Carls *Noah Cyrus as Sally *Paul Butcher as Issac *Abigail Mavity as Gwenth (Waterfront version of Gretchen) *Troy Baker as Adam *Katia Coe as Sadie (Waterfront version of Katie) *Kiely Williams as Molly (Waterfront version of Holly) *Sotaro Yasuda as Daitaro *Holly Hunter as Lisa Verlean *'Unknown voice talent''' as Emperor of Japan Category:Films Category:Fanon Works